cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Cookie/LINE
Peppermint Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that debuted on October 23, 2015. It was teased in the Cookie Run Facebook Page very early on September 5, 2015, confirming its name. Peppermint Cookie is the seventh cookie released during Season 5 (The City of Wizards). Skill Blows conch shell to call upon the Peppermint Whale, which takes Peppermint Cookie on its back and create Sea Bubble Jellies. Dolphins are called upon, instead of jumping or sliding, to eat the Jellies while riding. (More frequent Peppermint Whale appearances with upgrades) Strategy Peppermint Cookie is another Cookie that can benefit from treasures that increases points while on ride since the whale is alive and a creature so using treasures that increases point gain while on ride such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Royal Bear Jelly Saddle will be perfect. Unlike most of the other Cookies, they do not emit a Mini Magnetic Aura when they are on its ride but as long as you smash the Dolphin buttons they will collect all jellies in front of Peppermint Cookie which works functionally the same. Description The mint leaves used to make this Cookie was gathered from a town near the clear sea. This refreshing Cookie likes to stare far away, with a distant dreamy expression. Its eyes itself seem like a deep, deep ocean. When it is deep in its thoughts, it gives an even more mysterious atmosphere. When it blows its treasured conch shell, an old friend, Peppermint Whale appears for company. Peppermint Cookie believes in and treasures, not the great, but the unchanging things, just like the waves that come and go. May its smiles be unchanging as well. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *All my friends are at the sea... *I wonder if they remember me... *Looking at the ocean feels so calm... *Do you know the legend of the Sea fairy who loved the moon? *Listen to the seashells, they know everything... *Listen to the waves... *The waves visit me every day. *The ocean tells tales... don't you want to hear it? *Will you walk to the beach with me? *I will introduce my friends to you. *If you close your eyes, you can hear the ocean. *Stop your worries and listen to the nature. *Lying on the beach at night, feels like floating in the night sky. *I like to dip my feet underwater. Trivia *It is the third Cookie in a row that only has one combi in the game thus far. Orange Cookie is the first followed by Lime Cookie. *While it is riding its whale, there is no need to tap both buttons. You can hold one down while tapping the other and it will still give the same result. However, if you try to hold both buttons, only one of them will work. *If Peppermint Cookie runs out of Energy while riding its whale, it will continue to ride its whale regardless. However, as soon as it finishes riding its whale, it will immediately faint. *It is possible to be rescued by the whale if you fall into a pit, but it requires very precise timing. *It is also possible to have the dolphins collect Mystery Boxes if they are timed right. *Peppermint Cookie is the second Cookie to be referred as "it" in its description. The first was Snow Sugar Cookie. *This is the third cookie in a row that changes the Jump/Slide button. The first was Orange Cookie. It is, however, the first Cookie to change both Jump and Slide buttons as all previous Cookies with a similar system changes only one of them. *In the Kakao version, Peppermint Cookie was released before the Halloween event. In LINE, it was released along with the Halloween event. **This makes Peppermint Cookie the first cookie to debut with a Halloween Costume instead of its normal attire. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Peppermint Cookie dresses up as a penguin. *In the Kakao version, Peppermint Cookie was also released along with the Tower of Frozen Waves season. In LINE, however, it was released before the said season. *Peppermint Cookie is the only Cookie thus far that blinks in a very monotone way while idle. It is usually a sign that someone is badly spacing out or in Peppermint's case, daydreaming. *Peppermint Cookie has the highest number of loading messages for any Cookie in the game so far. *Seeing his 4th Loading Message it would have some connection with Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection despite the fact that Peppermint Cookie was originally released along with Tower of Frozen Waves in the Kakao version. Gallery LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Newsletter.png|Official newsletter, received October 23, 2015 LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals-Newsletter.png|Peppermint Cookie featured in October 2015's Package Deals. LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals.png|Peppermint Cookie's Package Deals. Ch55.png|Peppermint Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch55 halloween.png|Peppermint Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Peppermint Cookie dolphin button.png|Peppermint Cookie's ability button (normal and pressed) ko:박하사탕맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies